Intermetallic nanoparticles are desired for various applications because they may exhibit useful properties such as high thermal conductivity, high heat capacity, high electrical conductivity, etc. Typically, intermetallic nanoparticles are prepared by attrition milling of the bulk intermetallic compound or co-precipitation techniques that may require processing at high temperatures. In addition, the nanoparticles that are prepared by milling are not uniform and exhibit a large variation in size.
Since their first commercialization in the 1990s, rechargeable lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries have served as major power sources for a wide range of electronic products. In recent years, an increase in global energy demand, rising and fluctuating crude oil prices, and environmental concerns have led to an increase in demand for Li-ion batteries. In particular, Li-ion battery technology is being developed for applications in electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). For such applications, improved Li-ion battery anodes from intermetallic nanomaterials providing high energy density and high power capacity are desired.